


Fetish

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alfa Do Kyungsoo, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Kyungsoo tinha um fetiche em ver seus dois garotinhos se pegando.





	Fetish

\- Soo, Soo. - Kyungsoo escutou o chamando choroso com atenção, relaxando ainda mais sobre a poltrona que sentava, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios e os olhos grandes observando a cena que se passava com atenção.

Em cima da cama de casal, estavam os seus dois lindos e adoráveis ômegas, Chanyeol e Baekhyun, esses dois que fodiam como animais, por ordem do próprio Kyungsoo inclusive.

Ambos os ômegas estavam trêmulos e desesperados; Chanyeol estava deitado de bruços na cama, com o quadril bem empinado e os braços trêmulos abraçando os travesseiros abaixo de si de maneira desesperada. O grande ômega estava com lágrimas nos olhos e baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca, gemendo choroso a cada estocada que recebia no seu interior quente e molhado. Atrás de si estava Baekhyun, com os joelhos fincados na cama e as mãos pequenas afundadas na carne do quadril do outro companheiro, a cabeça jogada para trás e gemendo como uma cadelinha, a medida que fodia o seu irmãozinho de maneira desesperada e errática, provavelmente sendo esmagado pelo interior que se comprimia cada vez mais.

\- A-alfa. awn... P-por favor, alfa-fa. - O pedido choroso e trêmulo foi feito por Chanyeol, esse que encarava o alfa a sua frente de maneira desesperada, a vontade de chorar aumentando cada vez mais. - P-por favor... alfa! Por favor! - Gritou alto, arqueando as costas, a medida que sentia o seu ponto doce sendo atingido com dificuldade pelo pau do seu irmão. O pau de Baekhyun era tão pequeno se comparado ao pau do seu alfa, o pau de Kyungsoo era tão malditamente grande e grosso, lhe preenchia tão bem...

\- Alfa, por favor, alfa. Por favor! - Baekhyun implorou alto, se curvando sobre o corpo do seu irmão mais novo e soluçando quebrado, a medida que ia e vinha com movimentos ainda mais errados e trêmulos. Ele já estava tão perto. - Por favor, a-alfa, me deixe... awn! Me deixe g-gozar. - Soluçou, estremecendo todo ao escutar um risada baixa por parte do seu marido, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

\- Você quer gozar, Baekhyun? É isso mesmo? - Kyungsoo perguntou irônico, rindo, a medida que abria mais as pernas e acariciava o seu membro de maneira lenta, a glande babada e grossa deixando um punhado de pré-porra escorrendo. - Você quer encher o interior do meu ômega com a sua porra? Como eu faria? - Riu, gemendo baixinho só para provocar, escutando ambos os garotos soluçarem alto.

\- S-sim alfa, por favor... a-alfa. - Gemeu, sentindo o seu irmão tremer abaixo de si. Baekhyun sabia que o seu irmão estava tão ou mais desesperado para gozar, seu alfa já estava brincando com ele quando o Baek chegou, afinal.

\- Sabe, eu não deveria deixar, a única pessoa que pode esporrar o interior do meu ômega é eu. - Rosnou, encarando Chanyeol diretamente nos olhos, rindo alto ao ver lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas vermelhas. - Mas hoje eu deixo. Pode gozar, Baekhyun, encha o interior do seu irmão com o seu gozo, vai ser o único lubrificante dele. 

Após a permissão ser concedida, não demorou nada para que Baekhyun gozasse, em longos e fortes jatos, melando o interior do seu irmão com o seu esperma grosso. Chanyeol quase gozou com isso, estava tão desesperado, mas a ordem que o seu alfa tinha dado antes não lhe deixou, o pobre Chanyeol só poderia gozar quando o seu alfa permitisse.

Baekhyun se permitiu cair sobre o corpo do seu irmão, ofegante e trêmulo, sua cabeça tonteando e o seu próprio membro espalmando, algumas lágrimas finas escorrendo pelos seus olhos escuros.

\- Você não gozou, certo, Chanyeol? Eu não lhe dei a permissão. - Kyungsoo perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, seu ômega era sempre tão obediente, ele não o desobedeceria assim. 

\- N-não senhor. 

\- Bom garoto. - Kyungsoo sorriu, se levantando e indo em direção ao seus garotos, o membro duro balançando com o ritmo das pisadas. - Você foi um ótimo garoto por conseguir aguentar o seu orgasmo, mesmo desesperado. Me sinto no dever de recompensar você. - Ditou, deixando um carinho gostoso nos cabelos cacheadinhos do ômega, esse que gemeu manhoso.

\- Saia de cima do seu irmão e ajoelhe-se na ponta da cama. Eu já fui bom o suficiente com você. - Kyungsoo ordenou, com a voz dura, sendo prontamente obedecido por um Baekhyun trêmulo. - Não não, fique quietinho aí Channie, eu vou te foder na mesma posição em que a cadelinha do seu irmão. Você vai ver como o teu alfa te fode muito melhor. - Rosnou quando o maior tentou se mover, a ordem clara junto da pequena humilhação lhe fazendo choramingar manhoso e se manter em sua posição, seu pequeno e adorável membro pulsando de maneira quase dolorosa. 

\- Agora, Chanyeol, quero que você fiquei quietinho, sim? Seu alfa vai te foder do jeito que você merece. - Kyungsoo grunhiu, roçando sua cabecinha gorda na entrada já tão abertinha do seu grande ômega. - Olhe só, bebê, sua entrada já se abriu sozinha só d'eu roçar com a minha cabecinha nela. Você realmente está desesperado pelo meu pau, certo? 

\- Alfa! - Chanyeol literalmente gritou quando foi penetrado de maneira rude pelo seu alfa, seu interior pulsando e se abrindo, lentamente recebendo o pau longo do seu alfa, seus olhos se enchendo de mais lágrimas e seu corpo todo tencionando. Porra! Ele queria gozar. Ele precisava gozar.

\- Eu disse para você ficar quieto, Chanyeol! Quieto! - Kyungsoo rosnou, puxando o grande ômega pelos cabelos e lhe fazendo erguer o rosto, a medida que deixava dois tapas ardidos no bunda desse, a pele clara e macia logo ficando com a marca de suas mãos, um gemido soluçado sendo contido por Chanyeol nesse exato momento, ele tinha que obedecer seu alfa.

Chorando silenciosamente, Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, encarando o seu irmão a sua frente com os olhos marejados, claramente pedindo algum apoio, o mínimo que fosse. 

Impotente, Baekhyun gemeu alto, desviando o olhar e apertando suas mãos trêmulas nas suas coxas, seu pênis igualmente pequeno pulsando fortemente. Céus, aquilo estava sendo tão intenso, Baekhyun estava tão excitado. 

**\- Olhe para nós, Baekhyun. Agora.** \- Kyungsoo ordenou, com a voz de alfa, fazendo que o seu ômega lhe obedecesse de prontidão. - Eu quero que você veja como é que se fode um ômega de verdade, não aquele porra que você chama de foder. - Rosnou, lágrimas grossas brotando nos olhos do pequeno ômega a sua frente.

\- Soo! Oh... S-soo! - Chanyeol gritou, revirando os olhos ao sentir o seu ponto mais doce ser atingido de maneira tão rude pelo seu alfa, a diferença entre ele e o seu irmão sendo notável. Porra, Kyungsoo era tão grande! 

\- Porra Chanyeol, cala a porra da boca. - Kyungsoo rosnou, quase furioso. Quem aquela cadelinha pensava que era para lhe desobedecer? - Eu já falei que não quero escutar a merda da tua voz. - Se dobrou contra o corpo do seu ômega, puxando seu quadril para mais perto e forçando a cabeça dele contra o travesseiro macio.

Chanyeol bateu nos travesseiros com força, revirando os olhos e tremendo ainda mais, tentando desesperada respirar, choramingando baixo ao sentir cada uma das estocadas fundas e fortes do seu alfa, vez ou outra encarando o irmão mais novo com um olhar choroso, lágrimas grossas presentes nos olhos inocentes.

Baekhyun gemeu baixo, desviando o olhar e desobedecendo a ordem que o seu alfa tinha dado a pouco tempo, apertando de maneira firme suas coxas, tentando não gemer com aquela visão deliciosa. Porra, Baekhyun era a porra de um Voyeur e Kyungsoo sabia disso.

 **\- Olhe para nós, Baekhyun, agora.** \- A voz de alfa se fez presente novamente e Baekhyun obedeceu novamente, suspirando excitado ao ver a foda frenética que se passava a sua frente. Kyungsoo era tão bruto e sádico, ele puxava os cabelos do seu irmão com força, enquanto lhe segurava pelo quadril e lhe estocava de maneira bruta, gemendo baixinho e rouco, o odor forte do alfa excitado tomando conta do seus sentidos, tão másculo.

Já o seu irmão, se encontrava em um estado deplorável. O corpo grande tremia de uma maneira muito intensa, os olhos puxados estavam revirados atrás das pálpebras, respirava e ofegava um pouco mais facilmente agora que o seu alfa tinha lhe soltado do aperto, rastros de baba escorrendo pela boca aberta. Ele estava vergonhosamente empinado, com as mãos grandes abaixo da sua cabeça, se apoiando pelos cotovelos, esses que ameaçavam ceder.

\- Porra, eu vou gozar. - Kyungsoo rosnou, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás. Seu quadril indo e vindo e movimentos ainda mais fortes, a medida que seu nó ia se inchando, lhe prendendo no seu querido ômega. 

\- Eu quero que você goze, Chanyeol, agora. - Ordenou, com a voz pesada, estocando uma última vez, antes de se prender totalmente no outro rapaz. 

Após sua permissão ser dada, não demorou nada para que Chanyeol gozasse. Ele literalmente gritou por trás da mordaça, fechando os olhos e arqueando as costas, estapeando o colchão abaixo de si de maneira quase desesperada, enquanto sua porra grossa era expulsa do seu pequeno membro em longos jatos, seu interior se aquecendo ao sentir a porra do seu alfa lhe preencher, o nó pulsante lhe mantendo unido a ele. 

A intensidade do orgasmo, junto ao cheiro forte do seu alfa e a fraqueza do seu corpo, levaram Chanyeol a inconsciência. Ele caiu no colchão, desmaiado, o rosto rente ao lençol e os braços fracos caídos ao redor do rosto. 

\- Baekhyun, olhe só isso. O seu irmão acaba de desmaiar. - Kyungsoo passou seus braços pela barriga de Chanyeol e ergueu o corpo do seu ômega, dando acesso ao rosto desse e Baekhyun gemeu baixinho ao notar a expressão prazerosa que tomava conta do rosto do seu irmão. 

Pouquíssimo tempo depois, Chanyeol começou a chorar, ainda desmaiado, em soluços doloridos e altos, encolhendo-se contra o toque firme do seu alfa, seu corpo tremendo e espalmando.

\- Alfa, o Channie, ele...

\- Shh, calma bebê. Calma. - Kyungsoo sussurrou, terno, deixando um selo na nuca do maior, bem em cima da sua marca, deixando também um roçar de dentes ali.

Ao sentir aquele toque íntimo na marca em seu corpo, o lobo de Chanyeol se acalmou, lentamente parando de chorar e lhe fazendo relaxar contra o abraço do seu alfa, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ao ver essa cena, Baekhyun se sentiu todo mole. Mesmo que seu alfa fosse bruto e gostasse de provocar, ele cuidava deles tão bem, era tão amoroso, talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual ambos os irmãos o amavam tanto.  
Assim que o nó se desinchou, Kyungsoo deitou Chanyeol ao seu lado na cama, com cuidado, o ômega se encolhendo todo ao entrar em contato com o tecido confortável do colchão, esse todo sujo de fluídos corporais.

\- Alfa... - Baekhyun chamou, de maneira manhosa, prontamente recebendo a atenção desse. - Por favor, alfa. Por favor, E-Eu estou tão duro... - Ele grunhiu, pedindo de um jeitinho que ele sabia que seu alfa gostava. Submisso, ele abriu mais as pernas, mostrando seu volume pequeno e duro para o seu alfa, pré-gozo escorrendo e pingando no colchão.

\- Olha só o que temos aqui. - Kyungsoo sorriu, indo para perto do seu ômega e lhe puxando para o seu colo. Lentamente, juntou os lábios de ambos, a medida que a sua mão firme descia pelo corpo do ômega e os dedos longos percorriam um caminho em direção a bunda do seu menino, um rastro de lubrificante natural escorrendo do buraquinho sedento.

\- Alfa. - Baekhyun gemeu, fechando os olhos e abraçando seu alfa pelo pescoço, tremendo e arqueando-se ao sentir dois dedos invadirem seu interior de supetão, seu interior molhado os acolhendo muito bem.

\- Porra, ômega. Tão molhado. - Kyungsoo rosnou, fodendo o interior um pouquinho mais antes de retirar os seus dedos, penetrando o seu pau longo logo em seguida, fazendo com que Baekhyun engolisse todo o seu comprimento. 

\- Alfa, alfa... T-tão longo. - Baekhyun gemeu e tremeu, fechando os olhos e guinchando de maneira quase dolorosa, sua entrada se abrindo toda contra o caralho longo do seu alfa, seu pau pulsando com força. 

Ó, Baekhyun amava tanto ser fodido pelo seu alfa, era tão bom.

\- Porra, Baekhyun. Porra. - Kyungsoo rosnou, empurrando Baekhyun na cama e começando a lhe foder de verdade, suas mãos segurando as coxas do menor com força e o seu quadril indo e vindo em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido. 

Baekhyun soluçou alto, abrindo as pernas e agarrando os lençóis da cama abaixo de si com força, sua cabeça tonta de prazer e sua entrada pulsando ao redor do pau longo do seu alfa.

\- Alfa, alfa! - Baekhyun gemeu, revirando os olhos atrás das pálpebras, sentindo todo o seu interior se contorcendo de tesão, porra, aquilo era tão fodidamente bom, Baekhyun podia se considerar um viciado nisso. 

Os gemidos altos e manhosos de Baekhyun preenchiam o quarto, acompanhados dos rosnados e gemidos grossos do alfa de ambos, o perfume doce e suave do ômega se juntava com o cheiro forte e másculo de Kyungsoo, criando um ambiente lascivo e sujo.

Ambos os homens estavam tão entretidos no prazer que compartilhavam que nem perceberam quando o ômega antes desmaiado acordou, seu lobo se remexendo no seu interior pela bagunça de cheiros e sons. 

Trêmulo, Chanyeol se levantou, ajoelhando-se no colchão e suando, sentindo o seu pau pulsar e porra e lubrificante escorrer do seu cuzinho, esse já piscando, ansioso para ser preenchido. 

\- S-Soo... - Chanyeol chamou baixinho, encarando o seu alfa com o rostinho vermelho, vendo-o olhar para si e sorrir de maneira quase calorosa, quase. 

\- Olha só quem acordou. - Kyungsoo sussurrou, puxando Chanyeol para perto, envolvendo a cintura bonita com um dos braços, sem nunca parar de foder o interior apertado do ômega baixinho, esse alheio a cena a sua frente. - Está tudo bem contigo, Chan? - Perguntou, deixando um selo no pescoço do grandão, esse que arrepiou o ômega todo.

\- Está sim... A-alfa. - Chanyeol confirmou, gemendo e tremendo ao sentir os dedos espertos do seu alfa circulando o seu buraquinho, esse escorrendo lubrificante. 

\- Tão molhadinho. - Kyungsoo rosnou, penetrando rapidamente dois dedos dentro de Chanyeol, enquanto deixava uma estocada mais funda no interior de Baekhyun, acertando a próstata dos dois ômegas ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos os ômegas gritaram, Baekhyun de maneira manhosa e Chanyeol de maneira chorosa. O ômega baixinho apertou o lençol da cama com força, tremendo, arqueando as costas e fechando as pernas com ainda mais força na cintura de Kyungsoo. Já Chanyeol, fechou os olhinhos e tremeu, deixando um choramingo choroso escapar de seus lábios, se arrepiando todo ao sentir o seu alfa beijar o seu pescoço de maneira sensual, os dedos fundos na sua bunda lhe fazendo ver estrelas. 

\- Vocês são tão fodidamente gostosos. Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter duas vadiazinha gostosas como vocês. Tanta sorte. - Kyungsoo rosnou, excitado, dedando Chanyeol com ainda mais vontade, enquanto diminuía drasticamente o ritmo das estocadas em Baekhyun, só para provocar. 

\- A-alfa... Soo... Não para, soo. - Baekhyun pediu, fraquinho, encarando o alfa com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas. - Eu já tô q-quase.

\- Você já está quase gozando, Baekhyun? Como um bom ômega. - O Do sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Chanyeol, estocando o mais velho com força.

\- O-oh s-sim! E-eu já... E-estou quase... - Baekhyun respondeu, gaguejando, apertando os lençóis da cama com força e choramingando baixo, rebolando de encontro as estocadas do seu alfa, pré-porra em abundância escorrendo do seu pau e pingando na sua barriga magra. 

\- O que você acha de chupar o Chanyeol um pouco, hm? Ele também está doido para gozar, não está, amor? - Kyungsoo chamou um tanto quanto carinhoso, a medida que deixava uma estocada funda no pequeno ômega, a medida que penetrava mais um dedo dentro do ômega maior, escutando-o choramingar alto, esse buscando desesperadamente um apoio no seu alfa, apertando os seus ombros e tremendo nos seus braços. 

\- O-oh s-sim... E-eu quero si, a-alfa. V-vem cá, C-Channie... - Chamou o nome do maior arrastado, esse que gemeu manhoso e olhou para o alfa de ambos, esse que sorriu e assentiu para que o Park fosse para frente do seu irmãozinho, o ômega fazendo isso de maneira trêmula.

\- Chupe ele direitinho, escutou, Baek? Você só vai gozar depois dele. - Kyungsoo virou o pequeno ômega, o deixando de quatro na cama com o quadril empinado, segurando-o pela cintura antes de puxá-lo pelo quadril e continuar com as estocadas fundas, sorrindo malicioso quando o seu Chanyeol se ajoelhou na frente do irmão, esse que logo tratou de abocanhar o seu membro teso, o chupando como só Baekhyun conseguia, fazendo com que o mais alto dali gemesse alto e arqueasse as costas. Porra, Baekhyun era uma verdadeira vadia boqueteira.

\- P-poxa, B-Baekhyunnie, s-sua boca é t-tão... q-quente... - Chanyeol choramingou doído, se curvando para frente e apertando os cabelos macios do seu irmão com força, tremendo forte.

\- Vocês dois são tão lindos, tão bons para mim. - Kyungsoo gemeu baixo, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior com força, já sentindo o seu nó se formando, a vontade de se atar no seu ômega o fazendo rosnar alto, rosnado esse que fez os outros dois ômegas tremerem, tão sensíveis. 

Aquele quarto era uma bagunça de gemidos e cheiros. Gemidos manhosos e chorosos por parte dos dois ômegas e rosnados e altos por parte do alfa, o cheiro doce dos dois ômegas se misturando com o cheiro forte do alfa, transformando o corpo em um ambiente realmente lascivo. 

\- A-alfa, e-eu vou g-gozar de novo, a-alfa. P-por favor...! - Chanyeol implorou alto, arqueando as costas e apertando ainda mais forte os cabelos do seu irmão, enquanto - tentava - mexer o seu quadril em direção a boca gulosa do seu irmão, que gemia e tremia, lágrimas finas ameaçando escorrer pelos olhos puxadinhos. 

\- Pode gozar, amor. Encha a boca do seu irmãozinho com a sua porra, amor. - Com essa permissão, Chanyeol gozou, tremendo e choramingando a cada gota de porra que o seu irmão engolia.

\- A-alfa, me deixe gozar t-também... E-eu j-já estou q-quase... - Baekhyun implorou, assim que engoliu toda a porra do seu irmão, ainda que com um pouco de dificuldade, soluçando alto ao sentir o nó do seu alfa se inchar no seu interior.

\- Goze para mim, Baekhyun. Agora. - Kyungsoo mandou baixo, puxando Baekhyun pelos cabelos, o colocando ajoelhado na sua frente, mordendo o pescoço suado a medida que despejava a sua porra dentro do interior já tão bem abertinho do seu ômega, reforçando a marca que esse ostentava no pescoço.

E quando todo aquele frenesi acabou, Kyungsoo sorriu, beijando cada um dos seus ômegas demoradamente, esses que também sorriam, afinal, Kyungsoo adorava ver os seus dois garotinhos se pegando, Chanyeol e Baekhyun também adoravam satisfazer aquele pequeno fetiche do seu alfa.

**Author's Note:**

> Meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy
> 
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
